


Together

by Bakura_ygo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakura_ygo/pseuds/Bakura_ygo
Summary: My first attempt at writingHopefully an on going fic about the thieves living their lives





	1. Chapter 1

It was summer time, but summer was ending soon. Marik was tired , he'd just completed a long shift . He jumped on the bike and made his way down the road.  
He'd been staying out of trouble, gotten a dead end job to keep him busy, any other time was spent sleeping or working out.  
He made a turn to the right and headed down a shaded street. It eventually went to a very thin trail that led him to a clearing. He would come here to contemplate his thoughts after a long work day.  
assimilating into society was an interesting thing. Sure there's a bit of reward when he didn't do something that earned him funny looks but it often instead felt like he was walking on eggshells. He couldn't help but feel unfulfilled often though, from one lack of life to another.  
That's something that Marik missed about ....him.. Marik had gone over the idea of making friends in his head many times, he just never felt that feeling that he'd felt before. Something about his former partner in crime was like living life all at once.  
"Bakura" Marik murmured.  
Saying his name made Marik feel a pain in his chest.  
He shook it off  
Marik looked up at the sky and realize the sun was beginning to set and he should get on his way.  
He rolled up to the house, it was old but at least he could call it his own. The neighborhood wasn't the nicest but he wasn't afraid of anything. He opened the door, kicked off his shoes and within just a few seconds was laying on the bed.

"Is he.. even alive?"

This is a thought Marik had often, he'd usually just brush it off because thinking too hard about it would take too much time away from the day to day chores.  
Just a moment later he was met with the reminder that he'd stumbled into the room without anything to eat. Well it was too late now because his eyes were getting heavier by the second and before he knew it he'd fallen asleep.  
A few hours went by before Marik was met with a booming sound and flashing light.  
He'd pop up, still groggy but shaken by the change of weather. The problem with Marik experiencing any types of fear were that he felt he'd need to face them. Immediately.  
By challenging himself constantly he was ensuring he kept his darker side locked away as long as possible. Besides being fearless wasn't the worst trait to have.  
It wasn't long before Marik would realize he still needed to eat something. The hunger pushing him he changed out of his work uniform that he'd fallen asleep in. Removing his shirt he darted his eyes away from the mirror. Lightning struck again and he had no choice but to see himself in the reflection. He hurried and slid on a maroon v neck he'd bought two paychecks ago. He had forgotten about it, not having any reason to grab any other clothes due to a heavier workload lately.  
He got his jacket and keys. Locking up the house was always funny to him. He wasn't really worried that someone would intrude. The only thing he had to be cautious of was himself anyways. What would they steal? Well he did have a lot of jewelry... regardless that stuff could be replaced. He put on his helmet and headed out.

His house wasn't too far away from the main part of the city, he could always walk somewhere if needed be, but taking the bike was a lot more thrilling. As he drove the thunder and lighting didn't let up, the rain wasn't too heavy though.  
Before too long he was pulling up to the local truck stop with a 24 hour diner. The perfect place to shamelessly get a meal in the middle of the night. They knew Marik well here. The waitresses all had pestered him before about his love life and even tried convincing him to apply at their restaurant instead of his. He had chuckled at it. He knew he was a beautiful person based off reactions he'd received but it still felt so special. He hadn't ever expected to actually have those sorts of interactions.  
Hopping off the bike he made his way under the oning. He removed his helmet. "Thank goodness it kept my hair dry" he'd thought.  
Entering the building he was met with bright lights.  
"Geez I bet no one has a hard time staying awake here."  
His eyes being especially sensitive coming from the dark parking lot.  
After going through the doors to the actual restaurant he was met with wide eyes.  
"Well I'll be damned."  
This particular waitresses having less of a filter than the day shift workers.  
"Oh yes I know it's a bit late for me to be here but- "Marik said before she cut him off.  
"No hun it's not that."  
She waved her hand for him to come closer.  
"Er yeah? Listen if you're out of almond milk again I won't be mad it's fine." Marik said trying to come up with an answer why she'd be so set to tell him something.  
"No no, oh you're so funny yesterday was truck we got everything but no it's just someone was just here looking for you!"  
"Someone was looking for me?"  
That couldn't be right, I mean his work friends had his number and he didn't know anyone else outside of there or Yugi's gang. Oh so badly he hoped it wouldn't be one of them. The guilt was never an easy thing to swallow.  
"Do you have a description?" Marik asked uneasy.  
"Sure dear but let me seat you first." Said the waitress.  
Marik then made a point to read her name tag. It said "Carrie."  
She sat him in his usual place, far back in the left side, next to a window.  
"Okay so you want a coffee or do you have to work tomorrow?" She asked paper and pen in hand.  
"Um Coffee is fine but Carrie can you tell me about the guy who asked about me? Was it a guy?" He was stumbling over his words still very confused.  
"Sure okay and oh yes- she put her hand on the table and leaned in "-well I do think it was a gentleman but he never looked up at me! He was covered by a hoodie." She finished.  
"So you didn't see him?"  
"Oh god" Marik thought "fuck.. I hope it isn't anyone I possessed looking for vengeance."  
"Yeah I didn't get a good look at him hun but I just thought I'd give you the heads up. Well I'll be back with your coffee in a few."  
"oh um thank you."  
She made her way back to the kitchen and Marik grew anxious. He figured he would go splash a little water on his face. When he was walking through the truck stop he saw a crowd of people walking out, he decided instead to trail them to see if anyone was paying too much attention to his bike or the surroundings.  
He walked out letting the crowd get much farther, they turned to the left and went towards the main part of town.  
"Probably duelists here for a tournament?"  
"They must be walking." he figured.  
When they got past the building someone else starter to walk out from the dark. Trailing them but so light on the feet.  
Marik stopped to watch but right then the waitress opened the door.  
"Oh there you are-"  
"Shhhh" Marik pleaded but it was too late.  
The figure stopped in his tracks and turned around. Lighting struck and there he was. Tufts of white hair poking out of a hooded coat.  
In the point 5 seconds after the event Marik had ducked back inside with the waitress.  
"I think I know who's looking for me."  
"Oh is it good or bad?" She asked.  
"Long story." He said.  
"Well I hope everything goes okay, did you want me to put in an order for you?"  
"The usual... and um if he asks again can you point him over here?"  
"Of course if that's what you want."  
"I think it is" Marik chuckled nervously.  
This whole event weighing heavy on the nerves.  
She once again walked away and lightning struck again making the lights flicker, then a BOOM.  
Marik looked out the window only to be met with piercing eyes.  
"Holy fucking gods." He said collecting goosebumps.  
He slid away and when he looked back he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"So much for lack of fear" Marik thought.  
He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He could see himself shaking and that's not how he wanted to be in situations like this.   
When he looked up again he saw him on far side the room. Marik did an awkward little wave. He saw a confused look return.  
He approached the table.   
"I gotta sit down" he said   
"Bakura? Are you-" Marik trailed off when he watched him slump over into the booth.  
"Hey man what's going on? How are you even here? You look awful." Marik said.  
"I don't care how I look." He murmured with his face on the seat.  
"What about how you smell, geez man you need a bath." Marik blurted still bewildered.  
No response came from Bakura this time.   
Carrie emerged from the back once again to bring the food. She left quickly after setting it down, she had gotten the vibe that this was a bit personal.   
"Hey do you want some coffee? You're scaring me.. like more than you usually do."  
Marik waited in silence. It was now apparent that Bakura had fallen asleep.  
Marik feeling faint decided he still needed to eat. He quickly scarfed down his meal and paid upfront.   
He returned to the table and gave Bakura a tap.  
Nothing.  
Next he tried to shake him, Bakura jumped at that attempt.  
"Hey" he grumbled.  
"Get up I'm taking you to my house"  
"Why?"  
"What do you mean why you incoherent mess, get up."  
Bakura sat up and stretched a bit, he soon realized he'd fallen asleep in such a public place and was embarrassed. They headed out.   
"Wear my helmet?" Marik suggested.  
Bakura without responding got on the back of the bike.  
"Fine daredevil." Marik mumbled.  
They started down the road and it wasn't long before they reached the house. When Marik parked he noticed Bakura struggling to get off of the motorcycle.   
"Man you must be beat."  
"You could say that.." Bakura said sounding groggy.   
"Well come in I can set a place for you." Marik said beginning to feel a bit drained himself.  
The couch was a pull out, Marik hadn't needed to use it until now so he was fiddling with it to get it open. As soon as it was out though Bakura crashed.   
"I was going to set a sheet." Marik grumbled.   
"Oh well." He thought and tossed a blanket towards Bakura.  
Bakura immediately wrapped himself up and fell asleep. Marik headed to his room and spread across the bed. It had never really stopped storming, it wasn't constant but it was there. Marik placed his head on the pillow and that was that.  
The sun was now shining in, the good part about Marik being exhausted when he went to bed was it slimmed the chances of him waking up again in the night.   
He emerged from his room and walked through the house. Bakura was not on the couch or in the kitchen.   
"I wasn't dreaming.. right?" Marik thought.  
He went out the back door and there he was.   
"Oh my goodness there you are!" Marik said happy to know it was real.  
"Morning.." Bakura said before taking a drag of his cigarette.  
"So I'm sure you're hungry? You want to go take a shower? I'll pick up some breakfast."  
"Am I really that bad?" Bakura chuckled.   
"Okay. It's not my fault you know. I had to do a lot of drifting to get here." Bakura said his eyes meeting Marik's.  
"Yeah um how are you here anyways...? Is that Ryou's body? Marik said not ready to hear the answer.  
"Nah, I couldn't do that to him.. Fuck I hope he never tries messing with the ring again." Bakura said.  
"Well then how did it happen? And whose body is that, you look the same as ever."  
"What if I told you I didn't have an answer? I just .. woke up one day. When I realized it was real and not some fever dream I was in a bad place. No food, no money, nothing. Yeah I know I could steal my way through life but I was so weak and off my game." He said putting his smoke out.  
"I mean I guess if that's all you know that's all you know. How did you find me by the way?"   
"Internet. You know you aren't very careful with your social medias... I just used a public computer and from there it was all up to transportation." Bakura said, smiling a bit at his own work.  
"Oh that's creepy man I knew that stuff was the Devils work." Marik said.  
Bakura looked up again, "everything I do is the Devils work.".   
"Fair enough. Okay listen I'm gonna go grab something for us to eat, I'll be back in a bit."  
"Alright."   
Marik pulled out the driveway and Bakura went inside. Once entering the bathroom he noticed all Marik's little touches, most of the accents were gold and he had an array of fancy soaps and scents.  
Bakura turned on the water and got into the shower. He sat in the bottom of the tub and let the water wash over him. He really had been dirty. Lots of mud and dirt had collected on him and his clothes.   
He started to soap up his hair.   
"Thank the fucking sun" Bakura thought.  
Dealing with the greasy hair had been so unpleasant. It's the little things.  
He hurried up not knowing how long Marik would take and not wanting to leave him waiting. When he dried off he wrapped the towel around his waist.  
He then used Marik's hair dryer, evil guys still like to be pretty you know.  
Marik had made it to the restaurant and was waiting in line. The morning lines were usually long but today was a bit worse, however the food was worth it.  
After placing his order it wasn't long before the food was ready. He placed the to go bag in his pack and started on the way home.  
When he walked in the doors he shouted "Bakuuuuuura I have some food for you, I even got you meat you icky beast."  
Bakura sauntered through the house and had his eyes glued to the bag.  
"Thank you holy shit I'm dying." Bakura said trembling from such low sugars.  
"Sure but can you maybe put on some clothes you goof."  
Bakura snapping into reality for a second quickly became embarrassed.  
"Well sorry, I don't have any other r clothes and I didn't want to mess with yours... I don't want to ruin one of your outfits hehe." Bakura said poking some fun at him.  
"Don't be a fool! I can't wear all my clothes at once. Please wear something."  
"Can you just grab me something, I'm afraid i'll get lost in your closet." Bakura said, chuckling a bit at the second half of that sentence.   
"Oh fine come on." Marik said while walking to his room.  
Bakura followed close behind.  
"BEHOLD!" Marik said while opening his closet door. He had quite the collection of top, all sorts of colors and cuts.  
"I know to you're not into the fun stuff you coward haha so here's a plain black tank top and some jeans." Marik handed them over.  
"I'm not a coward, weirdo I'm just not in that look."  
"Whatever you say." Marik said sitting there contemplating the fashion discourse.  
"Okay well um I'll go change in the bathroom."   
"Oh no haha here's fine oops I'll go put our food in the microwave, it's probably gotten cold." Marik said while scurrying out of the room. It felt so natural to be there with him. He didn't mean to make a fool of himself, of course he would need to leave so he could put on some clothes.  
Before too long Bakura was out and ready to eat. They both ate their food in almost silence because they were so hungry. Bakura had sauce around his mouth.   
"Haha you look like the toddlers I see at my work."   
Bakura glared.   
"Don't be fussy haha." Marik grabbed a napkin and dabbed his face. It was about 3 seconds before he noticed what he was doing and it was about the same time Bakura grabbed his wrist.   
"Marik what are you doing?"  
Marik couldn't tell if Bakura was red with anger or another emotion.   
"Sorry I just can't stand to see such messes, especially since you just got clean!" He shrank back down into his chair.   
"Your hair looks really nice by the way!" Marik tried to change the subject.  
"HA I almost cut it you know.." Bakura said with one brow raised.  
"What?! Why would you do that?"  
"It can be quite the hassle. I know your hair is long but mine is considerably longer."   
"I can't deny that." Marik said picking up their breakfast trash.   
Marik put their dishes in the sink and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and Bakura went out for another smoke.


End file.
